My new life, My love for the queen
by Ducta
Summary: Ben had gone missing for a year now. When a mysterious alien race attacks a plumber group, they injure it and it starts to transform back into a human, only to find out this alien was a beloved hero, now they don't know if he's still the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first chapter is kind of sucky, but the later chapters will be better. For some reason the beginning chapter of my fics aren't that great. And also I will not be following the Tv series properly, you might find glitches but that's how my fic is.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Episode 1, arrival.<strong>

Eighteen year old Ben Tennyson sat on his couch watching the news, it was seven o'clock at night and it had been raining the whole day and he was stuck inside. Once again he listened to the news guy tell the world of Ben's latest victories, not that he didn't complain, but now that the world knew who he was, he felt lost, like he misplaced a part of who he is.

His parents weren't home which meant he could do anything he wanted, but what? What did he feel like doing, he could call Gwen and Kevin, but he knew they where too busy. He glanced at the Ultimatrix, he could turn into Jetray and fly around outside, or go and look for crimes. He glanced out the window, but what kind of robbery would go on a rainy day like this.

He let out a dramatic sigh and slouched more into his seat, man this sucked. Hopefully something would come up soon.

* * *

><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap...<p>

Jhon Petersons shoes echoed down the hallway as he sprinted for his dear life. Occasionally glancing behind to see if he was being pursued. Skidding around the next corner he saw the stairway to the bridge, thank god. He sprinted skipping a few steps and found himself typing in random codes into the bridges security system,"Dammnit!", he yelled as his codes continued to beep in failure.

A horrific scream echoed through the ship, Jhon spun his head 'round and listened to the screams fade and replaced with a horrible screeching sound, a sound belonging to a creature that will haunt him in his memories. He looked up to the camera and began to yell,"Hey open up! I need to get in here!", the camera moved slightly and a moment later the door hissed open and Jhon ran in when it was only half-way open, the door hissed closed and it beeped to single it's locked.

"captain!", Jhon knelt and took in several deep breaths. When he looked up there where only two officers.

"dead", one of the officer stated,"number six isn't the only one that escaped"

Jhon pinched the bridge of hi nose,"this can't be happening...are communications still up", he asked looking back up at them.

They looked at each other then replied,"don't know, we've been trying to contact anyone-"

"have you tried the plumbers"

"no-"

"outta my way!", he said pushing his way through to the communications panel,he pushed the record,"to anyone listening to this, you need to destroy the U.S.S Vallhala"

* * *

><p>Ben fell asleep halfway through the news, he did more thinking than watching so he eventually tired himself out. He woke up to the morning sun shining down on his face, he granted in discomfort and turned away, as he re-positioned himself he fell off the couch and hit his head with a <em>thud<em>.

"aww shii-", Ben stopped himself from swearing, even though he was eighteen he refused to let himself swear for something as stupid as falling off the couch, falling off the couch?

Ben began to laugh at his own actions, he fell off the couch and should be a bit pissed, but instead it seemed so funny, why wasn't he mad-why should he be mad, it felt good to laugh at his own stupidity, he felt like he was ten year old again.

He looked at the Tv in time to see it was the seven o'clock news, it was a Saturday today, and the sun was finally out. Ben picked himself up and went to go wash up.

An hour later he was washed and dressed, he walked back down-stairs and had some breakfast, his parents where still out, what would they be doing? Ohh well, thought Ben as he took bites from his cereal. He finished off his cereal and headed for the front door, he locked the door behind him and inhaled the fresh morning air.

He pulled his sleeve back to revel the ultimatrix. A moment later he was replaced by a red alien with wings,"Jetray!", he took off into the morning sky with lightening speed, the wind felt so good against his alien form, it made him wonder what his other aliens felt when they where in their essence, what they lived for, like Ripjaws in water, it felt amazing.

That made him wonder, was there an alien that no one knew about. What if there where many Aliens still out there waiting to be discovered, what would they look like, how do they feel, see, touch, smell, how are they different from his other aliens, all his aliens differ and share some skills and features. How do they think, a rather dark thought entered his head, what if there was an alien that was like Ghostfreak, or an alien that made him think differently-Beep, Beep, Beep.

He was cut from his thoughts as his phone started ringing, he flew to the ground and changed back into Ben, he dug in his pocket to find his phone, he found it and answered,"hello?"

"Ben, it's me", Came a familiar voice from the other side of the conversation.

"Hi grandpa, what's up", asked Ben walking along the side of the road.

"I'm coming into town to prepare for a mission, thought I'd drop by"

"sure, what time will you be arriving", Just as he said that a familiar RV pulled up next to him and his Grandpa opened the door.

"thought I'd just pick you up", he said before putting his phone away,"how are you Ben", Max greeted with his usual smile.

"great to see you", he said before entering the RV.

* * *

><p><strong><span>First chapter is a little lame and short, but not all stories have a grand entrance, please tell me what you think as my chapters come in. Will update soon, thanks.<span>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2, nine in a team.**

Ben smiled at his grandfather before entering the RV, it was good to see him again. He walked to the passenger seat and sat next to him as he re-started the engine,"hows Gwen", he asked pulling back onto the road

"don't know, good I guess"

"I thought you hung out with her and Kevin a lot", he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"they've been busy lately"

"have you"

"not much aliens causing trouble nowadays", he said in disappointment, he slouched in his chair to show his boredom,"wait", he said looking at his grandpa,"you said you where going on a mission, right?"

Max smiled at the fact that he couldn't lie to Ben about his missions,"yes, and since you have nothing to do-", he could already see Bens mood brightening up,"well the mission is actually for you, the plumbers actually asked me if you could assist"

"yeah, great...what's the mission?"

"that's what we're going to find out"

* * *

><p>Ben and Max had arrived at the meeting location, it was an old factory just outside out Bellwood, they waited for about thirty minutes catching up on each other lives when the rest of the team arrived.<p>

A blue van parked right outside the factory and six plumbers exited the van, four of them wore head to toe in blue armor, their goggles where green though. Then there where two men, one dressed in a blue tank top and cargo pants, he had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. The other man wore a green top and navy blue jeans, he had black hair and brown eyes. The man with the black hair extended his hand toward Max,"good to see you again Max", Max shook his hand. He turned his head towards Ben and also extended his hand,"and you must be Ben ten", Ben shook his hand,"I'm Jhon Timber, I'll be briefing you on the mission.

"what is this about", asked Max as the four armored men went back to the van.

"We received a distress signal from a science vessel Vallhala, a transmit ion was sent to us saying we had to blow it up", The four men returned with a holographic projector, it was quiet large to Ben."here let me show you", the men sat it down and Jhon pressed what Ben guessed was the play button.

A fuzzy holographic picture of a man in a lab coat appeared,"to anyone listening to this, you need to destroy the U.S.S Vallhala, this is professor Jhon Petersons, a scientist aboard the Vallhala-", the projection went even more fuzzy but returned to normal,"-have escaped and are loose on the ship, these Xenomorphic aliens-...-destroy-...-help from of-", Jhon switched the projection off.

"the rest of the transition didn't make it this far, they where to far for our team to pick up", he returned his attention to the two Tennyson legends before him,"that's why we are sending a small team to go investigate these 'aliens' they mentioned", he took out a small spherical object, he fiddled with a few buttons on its right side. A small list of names popped up, he handed over to Ben and he skimmed over the names,"this is the team we have assembled, all we need now is Ben to approve, or disapprove"

"me?", asked Ben, as he understood this man was saying if this team was good enough. Or if he was saying will he accept going on this mission, he would be in command.

"do you accept the mission?"

Some questions still needed answering to Ben,"what about the people on this ship?"

"that's your number one priority", he stated before continuing,"we need you to find the crew, make sure their okay and figure out what's going on inside that ship", Jhon said starting to walk towards his van.

That answered his questions, he mainly cared for the safety of the personnel on board the Vallhala, that was his duty as a hero. But something felt odd about a science vessel being attacked in the middle of space-well no the middle, if it was an earth vessel it must be close to earth."We'll follow you to your base", said grandpa Max to Jhon as they entered their rightful vehicles and driving off.

The ride is quiet, when Max glanced at Ben he could tell Ben was deep in his own thought and thought best if he not disturb him. Ben stared out the window at the landscape, but couldn't really identify anything as he was to busy thinking over the mission. His mind went over the holographic transmit ion he saw back at the factory, according to the transmission he seemed afraid that the fact something escaped, not boarded of attacked, but escaped from somewhere in the ship. Why would they be holding aliens, especially a science vessel, it is illegal to test on other alien organisms.

Ben wondered if the crew of the vessel was okay, Ben wasn't a fool to notice blood stains on that scientists lab coat. That made Bens skin crawl, harming and hurting things was different from...slaughtering people and aliens. Was that the scientists blood,mor someone else, was he the threat, or was there a murderous alien crawling around up there.

Ben was pulled from his thought when his Grandpa lightly tapped his shoulder,"where here", he said with his usual grandpa smile, it's like he doesn't know how to pull any other kind of facial expression. They both exited the RV and looked at the base, it wasn't quite what Ben expected, usually the bases where hidden-but now people knew about the plumbers so there was no need to hide anymore. The plumber base was a tall blue light building, it was actually very...modern looking, like a building that belonged in New York or LA, but yet here stood this awesome sir circular building with a large ship on the roof. It had a large fence with guard towers around the perimeter, guards in blue armor surrounded the building. Guard towers, heavily armed guard and fences he guessed where electrical, this must be some important building, thought Ben.

They walked to Jhon who was waiting by the fence gate, he stood with his hands behind his back, Ben could see the authority within this man."ahh there you are", he said pulling off a smile,"if you would follow me", he said turning around to the gatekeeper and showing him a badge, the gate opened and the two Tennysons followed Jhon through two large doors that where the entrance to the building.

Inside the building surprised Ben even more, there was a large space with a statue of an ultimatrix symbol nearer to the left where a large window was, it was a beautiful sight too see. But he was pulled back to reality when Jhon and grandpa Max started moving towards the end of the large space, a single desk with a lady answering phone calls."where have you seen this", the woman with a badge named 'Emily' said to the person on the other side of the phone, she was also typing something into her computer,"a plumber officer will arrive shortly, thank you", she hung up the phone.

"Evening Emily", greeted Jhon.

"hi Jhon, the team you requested is waiting in the weapon bay", she said giving him another badge.

"thank you", he said as he once again led Ben and Max through a maize of amazing marble corridors and hallways.

"this place is so cool!", said Ben hearing a slight echoe.

"this is going to be Bellwood's main Plumber base, these are actually mostly donations from the government and wealthy civilians worried about their safety", he snorted at the thought,"I swear, it's like they think we're doing a bad job". They continued to walk up a few flights until they reached the ninth floor just below the roof and ship. There was a door labeled 'weaponry' and two armed guards stood tall and proud. Jhon showed them his new badge and the door hissed open.

Inside where nine people,"alright", said Jhon,"this is the team that will be assisting you on your mission", he pointed to a black man carrying a large weapon, he kinda looks like a terminator, thought Ben,"this is Tank", Tank flashed a smile and carefully stroking his weapon. He pointed too two identical twin males,"this is Danny and Sam", they both had short black hair and blue eyes, and carried weapons that reminded him of the military's M4. He then pointed too the only woman in the room,"this is Riley", she had tied back brown hair and frank green eyes. He pointed to a rough looking elderly man,"this is Crane", he was bald and had a cigar out the side his mouth,"by the way no smoking", Ben almost went red when he gave Jhon the finger, Ben wasn't used to a man like him. Jhon shrugged it off and pointed to another bald man with brown eyes,"that's Mike". He pointed to a man who seemed most quiet out of the lot, he wasn't as visibly built like Tank or Crane, he also seemed very young, he has black hair and grey eyes, he looked so innocent to Ben,"we call him Mute, you can guess why". He then pointed too the remaining three,"that's Kyle", the man with blonde hair and brown eyes,"that's Roman", the man with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes,"and last but not least Alon", a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

They all greeted the Tennysons and went back to getting their gear together,"when will you be ready?", asked Jhon to the nine teammates.

"We'll be up in a minute", replied Tank stroking his gun. _Why does he have such a big gun,_ thought Ben, _and whys he stroking it like a cat or dog, wired_.

They once again followed Jhon up the last flight of stairs to the rooftop where a large ship lay docked, it wasn't a special ship but one good enough getting people places and back."here she is", said Jhon stroking the ships hull,"the Falcon F5, or Falcon for short"

"neat", said Ben as the rest of the team made their way into the ship.

"you know of the mission Ben, and their will be another brief during your flight"

"thank you", Ben held out his hand and Jhon shook it.

"take care Ben", said his grandpa next to Jhon.

"yes, take care"


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3, her voice.**

Silence, the Vallhala was now a vessel of deadly silence, not a thump not a sound of a single footstep could be heard aboard the whole ship, thats how quiet it was. The silence wasn't because there where no inhabitants aboard but the fact if there was, they would be prey. It was the type of hunting silence, when a predator patiently waits for its prey to make a single sound, if you blink it could be your last, if you breath it could be your last. That's how a single life form felt aboard the ship, hiding from what awaits him. He knows he isn't the only life aboard the ship, but he was the only one with fear.

* * *

><p>The 'Falcon F5' left the earths atmosphere at exactly 10:15pm and set off to their destination. After Ben said his goodbyes he followed the rest of the team aboard the 'Falcon' and set off, the engines roared to life as a heavy vibration shook the building. It lifted into the sky and boosted out the atmosphere.<p>

"ladies and gents", the pilot called through the ships 'com system,"you will be arriving at the Vallhala in exactly five hours. You all know what you need to do but if you don't I am going over the plan again", he paused for the information to settle,"you are to board the ship and check it out, find anyone if they're still alive", Ben cringed at the thought of seeing a dead body, in all his years of protecting the earth he had never actually...killed anyone. He was thankful that he never had to do anything like that. He chuckled at the thought, he was a hero protecting the earth but yet he never had to make a tough decision like killing someone, he wasn't even sure he could."if they aren't you are to find the source of their death, we know there is some un-identified species aboard so stay frosty, Copper out", with that being said the come deactivated.

Ben took his time to examine his surroundings. He was currently sitting on the right side of the ship, the ship was big, it had two rooms, one for dressing and one for communication meetings, there was a bathroom but he didn't really count it as a room. He was sitting in the main 'drop off' hanger, everyone else was also currently here, all in separate seats doing their own things, most of them looked like they where asleep, witch was a good idea-,"hey", he was cut from his thoughts when a feminine voice came to his left, he looked directly into the eyes of Riley.

"hey", he returned flashing his usual smile.

"your Ben ten right?", she asked unsure of the boy or man in front of her.

"yup, that's me", he said holding up the ultimatrix, it was still kind of wired now that everyone knew who he was.

"wow, I never thought I would actually meet you", she said eying the ultimatrix,"what do you think?"

"about what?"

"about the mission, what ya think we'll find"

Ben thought about it for a moment, he didn't expect to be asked of what he thought about this mission because he didn't think of it at all. To be honest he didn't know what to think."I don't know, I hope everyone's okay on there"

"sorry if this makes you uncomfortable", Riley stated,"but have you ever killed anything?", it was a question Ben had been expecting for a while now, it was a question he knew he had to face.

"no...", Ben felt a bit awkward saying this to an obvious woman that had killed before.

"well I hope you never have too", Ben saw it in her eyes, she didn't like it when she has to put someone out. She got up from her sitting place and moved towards the cockpit. Ben decided he better catch som sleep now rather than after the mission, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>He was in darkness, black far beyond he could see, and quiet, he hated it.<em>

_"Hello!", he called out into the empty black abyss._

_There was no answer, of coarse, there's always no answer. Ben almost jumped out of his skin when a voice answered him._

_"hello child", the voice was feminine, it was...beautiful._

_"umm, hello"_

_"you are lost, aren't you child"_

_Lost? Well he couldn't see anything but inky blackness,"yeah, I can't see anything, where are you?"_

_"you cannot see because your kind cannot understand us, why won't you see"_

_"see what?"_

_"our way"_

_"then why can I hear you?"_

_"you change, my children's old memory's has you in it, you change to understand others"_

_"yeah", Ben answered unsurely, he was certain she was referring to his aliens on the ultimatrix._

_"But you cant understand us, even if you change"_

_"so you want me to 'understand you'"_

_"yes, if you are willing"_

_"are you the ones on the Vallhala"_

_"we are the ones waiting for all to understand", the voice was fading._

_"hello? Wait! I still don't understand what your trying to say!"_

_"oh trust me child, you will"_

* * *

><p>"Ben!"<p>

Bens eyes shot into alert, fully awake now he could see it was just Riley. Riley was above him shaking him to wake up,"finally", she said letting out a sigh rubbing he eyes,"we got ten minutes, get ready. He nodded, still too tired to speak.

She left him there while she went to get ready herself. Ben sat up and saw he was alone, wow, he goes to sleep full of company and wakes up alone, huh. He got up and stretched his tired muscles. Well, better get ready-he stopped to notice the ultimatrix was blinking a blue color, Ben had never seen this before, but it stopped all at once and returned to its normal colors. Ben thought he heard the voice in his dream just before it stopped, he shook his head and walked to the bathroom.

"_see you soon child_"


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4, Fate.**

Ben walked out the bathroom and back into the room he fell asleep in, it wasn't empty this time he saw Mute standing in the middle of the room facing the back of the ship, Ben stopped and stared at this strange ma-boy what ever he was, he didn't mean to stare but Ben was trying to figure out what he was staring at. Ben didn't see anything at all, just the back of the ship, and Mute just looked at it. Ben almost jumped out of his skin when Mute spoke,"theres a dent"

"huh-what?", Ben was taken completely off guard, did he know Ben was staring at him this whole time? This guy really is weird...and a dent? "a dent?", he asked walking over beside Mute.

"yes, over there", he pointed to a small panel,"top left next to that panel"

Ben could see it now, the tiniest dent in the metal above the panel,"okay...what about it"

"it's bothering me", _wow_, _you don't say_, Ben sarcastically added in his head.

"it's just a dent"

"I know it's just...I'm bored", Ben chuckled at that, he didn't think a trained plumber for dangerous missions like this could get bored, especially sat it aloud.

"did you try sleeping?"

He glanced to Ben giving him a strange look,"I don't sleep well in space, its too quiet"

"I thought some people enjoyed the silence"

"for some it only brings back memories-", Ben noticed how quickly he stopped speaking, Ben saw the look on his face. It was pain, possibly fear, Ben didn't press on the conversation, after seeing the look on his face he thought it best to change the subject. But before he could say anything else the com system beeped to life.

"alright ladies the Vallhala is directly ahead, gear up!", the pilot yelled through the coms, Mute flashed a smile while turning to Ben.

"better get ready", he said before walking away. Ben watched him leave, confusion still written all over his face.

"what a strange boy", Ben mumbled quietly to himself.

The 'Falcon' soared through the dark part of space. The science vessel Vallhala floated aimlessly through space, the engines where off so the ship wouldn't go anywhere soon. The pilot watched the ship grow as he came closer, he checked for signs of forced entry anywhere on the ship. The only thing out of place was a breach in what looked like lab equipment floating out into space. He circled the ship to inspect any other damage, there was one more blow in what was a cabin, there two unlucky chaps where busy in that cabin when it got breached, their frozen bodies floated passed the pilots view. The pilot found a hanger bay near him, but the doors where sealed shut and no communications where up. Instead he flew t what he called the 'pipeline'(the part of a ship where other rescue ships can fly in and board, it was a safety precaution for most ships in case there ever was an emergency like this). He flew close enough for the boarding grapple to grab hold of the ship.

The com system beeped to life once again,"alright ladies and gents, where bordered and ready too see whats inside. We have to breaches in a lab and cabin, two men didnt make it s far, good luck", the coms fell silent.

Ben stiffened at the part when two men 'didn't make it'. He shook the thought away, he had to stay focused. He and the rest of the team where in front of the pipeline tube, the door hissed open and reviled a tube leaving from the 'Falcon' to the Vallhala. Ben waited for all the team to pass through before he went, he passed through the tunnel glancing out the visible material into space, it was kinda creepy out in space, he remembered a quote from a movie he watched once, 'no one can hear you scream in space', now he was freaked out even more. He stopped behind Mute, Tank was fiddling with the door panel trying to get it open.

"are you okay?", asked Mute looking at Ben with concern.

"yeah, why?"

"you look creeped out", _wow, can he read minds too_.

"just remembered something from a movie-I thought they called you Mute?", Ben said changing the subject, when Ben first heard his nickname he expected him to actually be mute, but he'd talked to him more than anyone else.

"don't know, it's just...nothing, just feeling talkative I guess", nothing? Ben wouldn't have it. The door to the Vallhala hissed open, one by one they entered the Vallhala, once again Ben was the last to enter. Ben entered the ship and looked at his surroundings, it was basically a small room, the Vallhala was actually a large ship, but this room made it appear small.

"alright", tank stated,"we'll be splitting in too teams of two, if we split up the better chance we have of finding something sooner", made sence, more people they had spread out the better chance of finding anyone."the teams are me and Crane, the twins, Kyle and Roman, Mike and Riley", the only two left where Ben and Mute, Tank just nodded to them both, they got the message."right, let's see what we find", the door slid opened and everyone went their separate ways, Ben and Mute watched them go their ways and decided to go down the only hall un-occupied, Ben could hear Mute follow him from behind. They walked all the way until they came across a door, it didn't slide open. Mute tapped Ben on the shoulder and gazed to where Mute was looking, there was something on the wall up ahead, it looked like...blood, Ben tensed at the thought.

"I'll go check it out, you check what's on the other side of that door", Ben nodded and a mute walked away, Ben raised the ultimatrix and turned to Big Chill, he pressed it down and with a flash of green Big Chill stood tall, he went intangible through the door. On the other side was a storage room, Ben sighed, it wasn't what he was hoping for, he went out and changed back into Ben. He walked to where Mute disappeared to, he walked until he got to the end of the hallway. His stomach did summersaults when he saw the blood, it defiantly was blood on the wall with a feint hand print. The way the blood was smeared told Ben who ever it was went to his right, he followed his instincts and went right, he walked slowly watching the light flicker, something must be wrong with the power.

"There you are", came a voice that made Ben yelp in fear and surprise, Mute was just around the next corner and scared the crap out of him.

"Crap Mute!", Ben whisper-yelled to him, Mute just chuckled at Bens fright.

"sorry", he apologized to the Jumpy Ben. Ben calmed himself down, he was thankful he didn't scream."I followed blood"

"yeah I know", Ben said walking beside him, they saw more blood, this person was determined to get to where ever he is now. The blood stopped and the person along with it. Ben gagged at the sight, there lay a man in a security outfit with a huge hole in his chest, Ben turned away and clenched his eyes shut, he forced himself not to vomit, but how could someone not at a sight like that. Ben gathered what strength he had lest and looked to mute who knelt beside the body.

"wha-what are you d-doing", Ben asked keeping his gagging back.

Mute pointed at the hole,"something was in him", he stated.

"what do you me-mean"

"the ribs are bent out, something broke out of his chest", Ben didn't know of any aliens that lived inside of people's chest, maybe he swallowed something."there's nothing else we can do for this man now", he said getting up and walking on, Ben looked at the mans body once more before moving around him and moving with Mute.

* * *

><p>"Shit", Mike said aloud,"here's another one", he said to Riley pointing at a dead body with a hole in his chest. They went their separate way from the rest of the team, they went up what they thought was the way to the hanger bay, instead they found themselves in a room with people tied to machines, all in a row with holes in their chest.<p>

"these people where meant to be here", she said fiddling with the metallic straps,"they where tied to these", she then looked at the glass tubes over the holes in their chest,"what the hell where people doing in here-"

BANG!

* * *

><p>Ben and Mute Jumped at the sound of a single gunshot. There was a moment of silence before more rang out through the ship, Mute sprung into action running through a maze of corridors leaving Ben behind, when Ben realized he was alone he called out and ran,"hey! Wait!"<p>

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

The first gunshot came from the twin Sam. He and his brother Danny where walking down a hallway to a cargo room where a few bodies lay scattered, dead and some with holes in the chest. Also, next to the ones with holes in their chests was what they thought was the 'Aliens' aboard the ship. These weird spider looking things with long tails either lay dead next to the person they attacked, or on their face.

These things must be the ones making people's chest explode, but why are they dead? It doesn't make sence-Bang! Sam and Danny spin 'round to be met by something not human. And that's when same pulled out his revolver and shot.

* * *

><p>Riley and Mike where running towards where the shots where coming from, they where looking at some weird alien things when the first shot rang out. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them when something long with a sharp end came down from the ceiling and stabbed right through Mikes chest, Blood splattered on a stunned Riley's face as the attacker hissed at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Ben ran towards where Mute disappeared too, he was too fast for Ben to keep up with. Ben ran in directions he thought would lead him towards the continuing gunshots. He ran through a door that opened almost as fast as he ran. He stopped when he realized, <em>this isn't right?<em> The room he was in looked like the engine room, _how did I get here_! He hated that there wasn't a map or anything of this damn ship.

Clank

A metallic clank came ahead of him, the gunshots weren't as loud in here as in the hallways. But something was moving around in here, he heard shuffling just behind what Ben thought was big generators. Ben moved towards the sounds, he rounded the generator and found nothing, the moving stopped. Sudden movement behind him made him slam down on the ultimatrix,"Spider monkey!", he said as he turned around. What ever was there was moving fast along the wall towards Ben, a sudden long tail with a sharp end came flying towards his chest, he saw this coming and dodged the attack. He shot webs at the tail that struck the metal ground, a fierce hiss came from his attacker as he shot more webs towards it in the shadows. He saw the webs hit his target and more hiss's came his way. He heard his webs snapping as the creature squirmed around, Ben shot as many webs all over the now trapped and enclosed creature, soon it's whole body ad tail was pinned by his webs,"that wasn't so hard", he said turning back to Ben, the green light faded and left a grinning Ben in its place. He froze immediately when a hiss and hot breath went down his neck.

* * *

><p>Danny reloaded his M4, three un identified creatures with long tails ambushed them-"AHHHHH"-Danny looked to Same, his world paused as he watched a sharp end of a tail go through His brothers right shoulder. He was brought back to reality when Tank and Crane came into the room shooting at the other two aliens. Danny lifted his rifle and shot in the shadows where the tail extended from, it fell limp and so did Sam. He ran over to his brother and pulled him up,"we gotta go!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ben turned around and looked at another Alien, this one was right in from of him. It was standing upright, the Alien is vaguely bipedal in form, though it adopt a more hunched. The Alien has segmented, blade-tipped tail. It has a elongated, smooth cylindrical skull, but possess no visible eyes, the creature has webbed, six fingered two long middle fingers and a pair of thumbs. And almost looked like the form of a person.<p>

The Alien hissed at Ben who jumped back waiting for an attack, he lifted the ultimatrix as it lifted its tail. Ben was about to press down on the ultimatrix when it struck its tail. Ben put up his arm in attempt to black the attack, but it had a sharp tail that would cut right through him. It's tail struck the ultimatrix on the arm that Ben tried to defend himself with.

There was a sudden burst of electric energy that ran through the Alien and Ben, it Hissed and pain as Ben cried out, the blue light surrounding them got smaller. As quick as a blink, the blue light burst with energy spreading across the ship. The light faded and Ben fell limp to the ground, the alien was gone.

* * *

><p>The surviving members of the team raced back to the 'Falcon', they where almost there when Mute appeared ahead of them, they could see a large gash wound below his ribs,"Come on!" They yelled running past hi,"let's get out of here!"<p>

"Where's Ben!", the room became silent as a distant scream was heard and a blue field of energy knocked them to the ground. They got back up with difficulty as the ship started to shudder with explosions. Once on their feet a large shudder almost knocked them down again, explosions could be heard and felt as the ship rocked back and forth. Riley grabbed Mutes arm and pulled him to the door leading to the docking pipe,"No!", he said stopping her,"what about Ben! He could still be-"

"I'm sorry", she said as pushed him into the room,"we have to go!", the door hissed shut behind them as the shudders became more violent. They got back into the 'Falcon' and immediately flew off, they gazed out the window as they saw parts of the Vallhala blow up with force. It was over, only Mute, Riley, Tank and the twins made it back, one of the twins was badly injured, Mute looked over to the mourning survivors, all had their heads bowed and silent,"what do we tell Magister Tennyson and his family"

* * *

><p>Ben sat there with his knees to his chest, the ships violent shudders ceased and the ship drifted off further into space, who knows where it's going. Images of those Aliens kept popping into his head, it was like a slideshow he couldn't stop, they just kept coming. And that voice, that voice is telling him things, things that made him not think of how he was going to die, but her beautiful voice kept saying, <em>it's okay, you won't die with us child, just wait and see<em>...


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter I might have to edit. But I think its good, please tell me if it's okay or if I do need to edit it a little, thanx.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Episode 5, Kind ways.<span>**

Max and Gwen Tennyson stood on top a roof with Kevin Levin waiting for the arrival of the 'Falcon F5'. Max went to visit his granddaughter and found she and Kevin where watching a movie at her house. When she opened the door and saw him she embraced him in a hug, Kevin greeted him and they watched the movie.

Afterwards when he said he needed to got fetch Ben, they decided to come too. Max told them about Bens mission as they took the RV, Gwen told him that they should've gone with. But grandpa reassured her that Ben was with a team of nine plumbers. They drove to the plumber base that Kevin and Gwen stared in amazement at, it was a huge building and the inside was even more impressive, but mostly the weapons and gadgets interested Kevin, so now they waited on the roof as a ship began to appear.

* * *

><p>Mute watched out the window as the base grew as they got closer. His heart was racing inside his chest, Ben was not with them, and Mute volunteered to break the news to the Tennysons. The whole trip back he kept thinking of what to say, how does he break the news, will they take it really bad, of course they will! Their his Family! He hurried his face in his hands. If only he didn't leave Ben...<p>

The ship shuddered as they landed on the roof platform, Mute took in a deep nervous breath as the ships back opened, a ramp was made from the bottom half of the door. He walked towards the exit and there he was. Magister Tennyson and...Gwen, yes Gwen Tennyson and another guy waited just outside the ship. Mute could feel his hands tremble as he walked closer, once he was in front of them they looked at him with confusion, Max was the first to speak."Mute? Right?", Mute nodded as Max looked behind Mute possibly looking for his grandson,"where's Ben? Is he still getting ready"

Mute swallowed the lump in his throat,"n-no"

Max narrowed his eyes at mute"then where is he?"

"Magister, something happened up there...about Ben..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Clank...

...

Silence

...

More silence, that's why people feared space. _No one could hear you scream_, it echoed in his head, over and over again, why didn't he believe that before he got here. And now look, here he was...alone...cold...close to death.

There against a fallen piece of machinery lay a boy with his back against the machine, legs pulled up to his chest as his arms wrapped around them for warmth, and protection. The boy was still a youth, he wore a green jacket with a stripe and a number 10 on the side, and a pair of jeans. Both pieces of clothing where to large for his small body. he was too weak to notice it, and actually didn't care about that.

He shivered uncontrollably, the room temperature he thought was killing him, but slowly he noticed it wasn't the room but himself, the room was warm from the engine generators, he was unusually cold. And would be a bit embarrassing to admit that his butt hurt like hell! Not from sitting for so long, but something...didn't feel right. Something was happening to him, slowly but surely. The soothing voice had stopped a couple of hours ago, now he was truly alone, scared, cold and his ass was killing him. Killing him...was that it? Was his body killing him or did it have something to do with the stupid THING! on his wrist! Or was this what death was like in space? Was he slowly going to die in pain, no, someone will come, they will. But there was a part of Ben that knew no one might come because of those things on the ship.

And those...Things! They kept coming into his head! Images and sounds of those things that made him where he is now. The things that flashed before his eyes where, gruesome, painful, strange, things he couldn't even explain.

But also, there where other images that flashed before him, they where strangely, beautiful. Ben actually smiled at those images, they made him relax, not feel the pain he was in, he felt happy! excited! He smiled at the warm feeling that went through his body, relaxed! Lovestruck-Lovestruck? He quickly realized what made him say that. His face turned fifty shades of red as he shifted uncomfortably making sure nothing was visible below his shirt. What just happened? He knew they came at the worst possible times but this...was different, he couldn't explain how but it was. It was just something, not even an image, but something made hime feel loved. What was happening, so many things was happening to his body.

His head dropped as tears fell from his eyes. Did it matter, no one could see it, no one might ever see him again. Sobs escaped his lips, pain now in his fingers made it worse, so this is how he dies. He knew he might die someday, but not like this, this was...nothing. He felt like his body was going to crack. Pain racked everywhere from head to toe, and he didn't fight the pain, he just sat their waiting for it to be over with...

* * *

><p>Max Tennyson boarded a smaller ship with Gwen and Kevin. They ordered to leave immediately to go find Ben. A small tap on Max's shoulder made him stop and turn around, it was Mute that stood there with an unreadable expression on his face,"Magister", he began,"I request to come with you"<p>

Max was taken back with his words, he didn't expect this from the boy who told him that his grandson might be dead."Thank you Mute", he said turning back around,"but I think you've done enough", Mute frowned at his words, no he didn't, he didn't care if Max might blame him for Bens possible deaths. But if Ben was still up there than he was going to help.

"no", this got Max's attention,"I havnt done enough, and you wouldn't know where to start looking for him in that big ship!", he stepped forward,"now you need more people to search the ship in a quicker pace, and I can help", Max just looked at the boy, it annoyed him that they where waiting time, but he had a point.

"fine", he said as they both walked up in the small ship.

* * *

><p><em>...hiss...<em>

The boy was now on the ground, his body racking in pain and coldness, small sobs escaped his lips, tears stained his now small face. Those sounds weren't from his head now, those thing where going to find him, he was sure of it. He had been waiting for a rescue for many hours now, and was beginning to lose hope...no one was coming for him. This only made him cry harder, he was in too much pain to even think of using the ultimatrix, so he just waited for the thing to find him.

in the position he was lying in he faced a piece of white metal machinery, it was so clean he could see his reflection, now he looked at himself fully. He was...smaller, he looked like a twelve year old. That didn't stop his sobs, so what, I'm basically a baby again! He yelled at himself mentally, he felt so useless to himself, how could he call himself a hero from where he is now. Although he knew he wasn't, it just felt that way.

..._hiss_...

More hissing from above. Now was the time, those aliens where above him. Movement could be heard behind him, he didn't have the energy to fight or to move, a small _hiss_ came passed his ear, he could feel warm breath against his neck. So they found him, so what. He wasn't scared, he was surprised himself, what ever was above him didn't frighten him, instead he felt pain and tears poured down his face, it was just he was in a spaceship full of pain and waiting for his death, he was never going to see his friends or family again. And that's what really upset him, he really didn't want to die, but what other option did he have, he only wished that ship hadn't taken off so soon. That's when something strange happened. There was no pain, no death but something large and warm lay next to him, with a long tail with a sharp end going around the boy, it didn't strike or kill him, but it felt more like protection like when Gwen encloses him in a shield, he felt the same sense of protection. A large had pulls him closer to what he guessed was its chest, the boy just lay there shocked that he wasn't dead. But the sudden warm thoughts that entered his head and body. Made him...relax, voices telling him he was going to be okay, the creature wasn't harming him. He turned his head to look at the creatures face, but immediately regretted it when pain racked through his whole body. He felt something smooth rubbing against his head, then long fingers stroking his head. Was it comforting him. _Don't try to fight the pain_...it talked, it's talking to him! _Relax, we won't hurt you_...Ben calmed down a little, it was right, it wasn't doing anything to harm him, instead it was comforting him...he was being cared for.

_Relax...__We are here, don't be scared..._

_He's cold_...The alien extended its inner mouth and jelly like substances fell on the boys body, he was disgusted at first. But then it smelt sweet, and it was so warm. The jelly became more like silk now, it kept the boy warm, he was being cared for, they really weren't hurting him, Ben now was more relaxed knowing he want being threatened.

_He's weak, he should eat_...

_what do they eat_...

_keep him nourished_...The alien once again extended its inner mouth and let some of the jelly-like substance fall on its long finger, it put it near the boys mouth. _Don't worry...it will feed you..._the boylooked at it, but then it's sweet smell made him think it was jelly-wait why did he trust them. The question hit him like punch, they could be killing him in some sick way. But then why shouldn't he trust them, the plumber team just left him to die here, why shouldn't he trust these aliens. Ben looked at the jelly-like substance, it didn't look bad, he only hoped he was right, he was starving, he hadn't eaten for a whole day and it looked so tempting...The alien put its finger towards the boys mouth and he ate the substance off its finger. It wasn't bad, that's all he could say.

_Good_..._you must rest young one_...

Ben was tired, after all the crying he did earlier, he exhausted himself. Earlier he felt alone, cold, abandoned, but now, so many minds gave him warm, comforting thoughts. He was being cared for by something he hardly knew, and now he felt better. He slowly closed his eyes. The alien never leaving his side, fed him and kept him warm, Ben didn't know why it even bothered with him, but he was grateful, with that final though he slept peacefully. Knowing that for once he didn't have to worry about anything...

* * *

><p>Mute sat in front with Magister Max Tennyson, his granddaughter and her friend was in another room. The ship they where on was called the 'Mallinium nutcan', he mused at that strange name. It was much smaller than the 'Falcon F5', it had two rooms and a cargo bay. Mute glanced over to the Magister piloting the 'nutcan'."I'm sorry", Mute said quietly, part of him wished that the Magister never even heard him at all.<p>

"I beg your pardon", he said looking at Mute.

"I said I'm sorry. I was with Ben while we where searching the ship", Max now had his full attention on Mute when he carried on,"we where looking around when gunshots went off, and I just ran towards it, leaving Ben behind..."

"Ben is a good strong kid-"

"that doesn't mean he's untouchable", Mute cut Max off,"I take blame, I left Ben behind!", Max saw how guilty Mute felt for leaving Ben behind.

"Mute", Max said calmly,"don't blame yourself, you knew there was trouble and you where going to help. No one could have known"

"but I could've waited for him, instead I'm running around doing no one good!", Max stared at Mute, he really felt like it was his fault, but Max knew that no one could've predicted what was to happen. Before he could say anything else, the ships raider started to beep, up ahead, is what they where looking for. Only, something wasn't there that made Mutes heart sink...


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6, The Queen's care.**

Troubled, that's what the Xenomorph felt among the minds of her siblings. A single troubled mind, but also a strange one, she had never felt the presence of this mind before, it just appeared out of no-where when another of her siblings mind vanished. She set off amongst the ruin of the ship she was in, she was determined to find this single sad, lonely and troubled mind. She hated to feel her siblings in pain, for she was the queen. She was merely a toddler now compared to how large, powerful and holy she will become when she grows. She was in the stage of her children, she looked exactly the same but her mind was greater than all combined. That is why it came as a sort-of shock to feel a strange mind in so much pain, it felt so lost. And yet this mind was also very strong almost like her own, she was determined to find it.

She crawled through tight spaces and make-shift holes, the other mind's presence was getting closer. That's when she heard it, sounds, but none from her children although this was sounds of pain. What is making these strange sounds? As she neared these sounds, they became weaker but the other mind was defiantly the source of these pained sounds. As she exited out of an air duct above a very warm room, she located the source of the pain both physically and mentally. Below her lying on the metal ground curled into a ball, was one of the creatures that did _things_ to her, things that she did not understand, things that hurt her, the ones who imprisoned her in this place, but they should've known better than to imprison her.

She looked to this creature in curiosity, not because it seemed so defenseless but that she actually had a connection to this creature. Also she noticed how small it was, smaller than the other creatures. _Perhaps this is a child_...

She crawled along the wall till she met the floor, the creature flinched when she hissed but it still did not move, she could feel how cold, lonely and how much pain it was in, it dared not to move while in so much pain. But why do I have a connection with this creature? It was the million dollar question on her mind, she only had a connection with her young, nothing else...unless this creature somehow is one of them. She could feel her strong connection with this creature, and yet she could sense that it did not fear her, nor did it want to harm her, maybe this one is different from the rest.

The creature shivered. It's cold, if it doesn't mean harm, maybe I should help it. She couldn't find it in herself to even think of harming it, maybe this creature was just like her children. She advanced towards this creature, she could feel the coldness around its figure, but this room was so warm. She lay herself behind the child and wrapped her tail around it showing protection, trying to calm this troubled child. She pulled the child closer to her chest to generate warmth to his un-naturally cold body, she felt the child tense and could hear it speak in its mind about pain, death and confusion. The confusion must be because of her, and it must have suspected she was hear to kill it.

Dont fight the pain, she cooed softly. The boy stiffened at her words, she took it as a sign that he could hear her, which surprised her 'caused the rest of their kind couldn't understand her. _Relax, we won't hurt you_, she sent warmth and happiness to the child's mind and it began to relax. She knew more or less how to communicate with this child. All her children that had hosts sent memories and information to her, so the more she knew, the more she would be able to do with this child.

Relax...we are here, don't be scared. What she dealt was fear rising within the child, obviously this boy was more troubled than she thought. Judging from the similarities from the older creatures of his kind, she would say this was a child male. _He's cold_, she reminded herself, she didn't know much on keeping this child warm but she knew of something that kept her young warm. She extended her inner mouth and dropped _life silk_ on the child's body, it would surely keep the child warm. There was something strange attached to the child's upper and lower half of his body, she guessed its what kept them warm.

The boy was warming up but he was still weak, _had these creatures done something to this child too_? Is that how she could feel his mind like her childrens. She didn't have the answers but she also knew from previous host's memories that these creatures needed to eat to get strong, _what do they eat_? More questions not enough answers. Once again she used fluids from her body that may provide energy for the child, she dropped some fluid on her long slender finger and put it towards the child. _I need to keep him nourished_. She could sense the boys confusion at her gesture, don't worry, it will feed you, she tried telling him the best way she could. The boy finally took the hint and ate the substance.

_He's still weak, he must res_t. She looked at the child finish the last of the substance. _Good...you must rest young one_. The boy was tired, she could feel it, all his troubled thoughts made him tired, the boy seemed to agree as his eyes closed, she noticed the waters falling from his eyes, she must do more research on her childrens hosts, but from what she could feel from the boy, it must have been a sign of sadness.

_Dont worry child...I'm here_.

* * *

><p>Mutes heart sank. Ahead of them was what was left of the Vallhala, more or less, but more of less. The entire back half of the ship was no-where to be seen, only the front half of the ship along with a single blown up engine. And Mute last saw Ben in the engine room, Mute could feel a wave of depression wash over him, it was his fault.<p>

"Mute?", Max asked, Mut seemed to zone out when he saw the damaged ship.

"Ben was in the engine room, towards the back of the ship", Max looked to see almost half the ship was gone, no, it must have floated a bit away, or Ben was in another room.

"Don't worry, Ben is smart and strong, he's here somewhere..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7. Hero.**

Bodies of the Valhalla crew drifted aimlessly in space, space wreckage following the same rule, the Valhalla was a ghost ship, a graveyard. The Mallinium nutcan flew around the ship surveying the total damage, it wasnt looking good. Most of the front half of the ship was blown to tiny bits and pieces, there was one safe place they could dock, but also risky.

A hanger bay that was once sealed was now re-opened, the explosions on the ship destroyed the doors making a large hole into the hanger bay. The main problem was that all the oxygen was drained from the hanger bay, and most probably ninety percent of the ship. That means they would have to wear some plumber space suits, luckily all plumber ships carried a minimum of five space suits. Mute watched Magister Tennyson pilot through the space wreckage of the Valhalla towards the hanger bay, the hole just large enough for this small ship to squeeze through. A few thuds rattled the ship as large cables and more wreckage where forced aside. Gwen and Kevin came behind them,"what's going on?", asked Gwen.

"just squeezing through this hole, once we're in we all suit up and start searching", Max ordered setting the ship down.

"where exactly did you see Ben last", Kevin said looking at Mute.

"we where in the engine room...but maybe he ran out just in time"

"what if he's not in this part of the ship", said Gwen with worry written all over her features.

"then we find the other half", replied Max almost immidietly.

"umm...Max", it was Kevin to speak,"what if we do find Ben but...he's not okay", everyone knew what he meant by that, it was the one thing all on their minds, but too scared to think they might actually find his body.

"call in what ever you find", Max replied handing them each a plumber badge,"Mute and I will check out the bridge, with any luck we can find out what really happened here on the ships recorded systems, now suit up". They all went to the drop off bay and suited up, they also had small pistol holsters so Max, Mute and Kevin could carry pulse pistols.

Five minutes later they where all geared up and ready to leave, Max inspected that the suits where properly put on. Once he checked he ordered Mute to drain the oxygen, a green light flashed when the oxygen had been drained. The the door opened and the ramp extended to the ground of the ship,"these suits have magnetic switches, the putt on just above your wrist glove turns the magnet on to stick to any metal surface", Mute informed.

With the new information the group set out into the nearest hallway, the automatic doors where either power drained or broken, but with Kevin soaking up a metallic surface he easily broke down the doors, the doors just flew motionless through the hallway,"right, Kevin and Gwen", Max spoke,"you two start searching the ship, me and Mute shall go to the bridge", with there new orders they went their opposite directions. mute followed Max quietly as he usually did, he didn't talk much but no one ever complained. After a long quiet walk to the bridge, they came across a double-automatic door, it had a flashing yellow light above it.

"the bridge still has oxygen!", Mute said somewhat amazed at the discovery.

"maybe someone's keeping it that way", Max said opening the door, they both stepped into a smaller hallway as the doors closed and gas started pouring into the hallway. They both removed their helmets and walked over to the door to the bridge, it's light was green signaling that it was safe to enter and had plenty of oxygen. The door hissed open and the first thing that could be seen was the crimson red color of blood smudged on the ground. Max cringed as the metallic smell of blood came into his senses. Inside the room was in much worse state, the explosion that tore the ship in two did a lot of damage to the bridge, many cracks on the windscreen but not enough to break it, all the consoles sparked furiously with damaged cable wiring. only a few consoles remained in good enough condition, including the captains console.

Max met Mutes gaze at the three bodies that lay in the room, two security guards lay dead with one on the split in two, the third body Max recognized as the man who sent the distress signal to Earth. Mute ignored the bodies and sat in the captains chair and worked on the console, Max was next to him in a couple of seconds,"what did you find?"

"there are records of what they where working on, this was the first entry", Mute said typing in commands. A large cracked Computer screen lowered from the ceiling, and the video started to play.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it on"<em>

_"yes Mr Coman", a woman scientist said adjusting the camera._

_"this is doctor Coman of the Earth research team", Dr Coman said into the Camera,"a couple of hours ago a small drop ship landed on an un-explored planet, the crew reported that small spider like aliens attacked the crew", the Dr moved out the way revealing tanks containing a spider like organism with a long tail,"these creatures attached themselves to the crews faces and died, we tried removing the organism but it appears to have a defense mechanism, acidic blood", the camera moved away from the tanks and followed the doctor,"eventually these organisms died and detached themselves from the crew, we still don't know why they died but the crew seems to be in good condition", the camera was now looking at a man on a table with scientist checking his vitals,"as you can see the creatures didn't harm anyone but-", doctor Coman was cut by a loud crack and the man on the table twitch,"what was that?", he asked but no one answered, another crack caused them to move backwards as the man chest started rising, with one final crack a snake-like head popped out of his chest with a loud shriek-_

_...the camera was cut off and replaced with the next recording..._

_The camera came to life and showed a snake like organism inside a small tube,"about thirty minutes ago", Dr Coman's voice spoke,"this unknown creature burst out of mr Williams chest and instantly killed him, this spider-like parasite seemed to lay some sort of embryo inside his throat", the camera moved to a few more bodies with the spider-like organisms attached to their faces,"we sent down a team to investigate where these creatures originate from. They discovered a huge un-identified ship with what I was told, we also discovered that we might have been not the first ones to discover this", the doctor turned the camera to his face,"all the rest of my research will be done on my personal laptop, this is Dr Coman signing off"._

_...the next video recorded on the system..._

_"This is doctor Coman, it's been two days when we discovered a spider like organism that seems to be a parasite of some sort", the doctor said, this time he was sitting in a chair and the camera on the desk,"this parasite lays an embryo inside a living hosts chest and it matures while inside. We lost fifteen crew members who where attacked by this parasite two days ago, and now have fourteen unknown creatures in study-cells. These snake like creatures that burst out of a humans chest mature over a day, they started off being as small as my shoe but now they are as tall as me. These creatures don't seem to be parasitic as the spiders, but are extremely dangerous-"_

* * *

><p>"The rest is the proper reports that where meant to be sent to the plumber base", Mute stated before giving off a dramatic sigh,"Well now we know what was on the ship", Mute said cutting off the video.<p>

"I've never heard of any alien species like this", Max said narrowing his eyes at the spider-like organism.

"the doctor said they are parasites, maybe not even alien"

"we don't know that for sure", Max said,"these creatures that attacked you and Ben, what did they look like", Mute scrolled through files on the Console before bringing up a holographic projection of an unknown alien.

"this is what I saw"

"copy all these file onto this", Max said handing over a small USB.

"on it"

"I'll send Gwen and Kevin to find this Dr Coman's laptop", Max said bringing up his plumber badge.

* * *

><p><em>Clank<em>!

Gwen cringed at the sound of a crate hitting the metal floor, Kevin threw the floating crate out of his path and resulted in a loud _clank_, the only sound that was made on the ship was by Kevin,"Kevin!", Gwen hissed below her breath.

Kevin turned back towards her flashing a clumsy grin,"my bad"

"I don't think you should-"

_Beep Beep Beep_

Gwen was cut off by her plumber badge beeping, she withdrew it from her pocket and her Grandfathers voice came through,"Gwen", he asked waiting for her to reply.

"yes grandpa, did you find anything?", she asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"we found something...I need you to search for a laptop that belonged to a man called Dr Coman"

"okay, what for"

"me and mute found some video feeds on what was happening on the ship, the rest of the info should be on his laptop", Max replied.

"do you really think it survived the explosions", Kevin said walking next to Gwen.

"I hope so", was all Max said.

"alright, if we find it I'll call it in", Gwen said putting the plumber badge away.

"I doubt well find it in this rubbish dump", Kevin said kicking another floating crate away.

"have hope Kevin", Gwen said sadly to Kevin's dis-belief.

"i have hope", he retorted,"but I also use the facts"

"you think its a fact that the laptop is destroyed"

"no", Kevin said,"but it could be true". With that being said they continued to walk through the hallway, casting aside the floating waste of the ship. They finally came to the end of the hallway, there where two possible ways they could go,"Eeni meeni miney", Kevin said childishly scanning his finger along the the names of what's on both sides of the hallway,"Mo!", he said pointing at the 'Passenger and Crew Cabins' sign. He cast a gaze to Gwen before following the signs directions, as he rounded a corner, he was suddenly hit by a floating object he didn't see, he jumped back when he saw what it was. It was a woman in her late thirties with a large gaping hole in her chest.

"oh my god!", gaped Gwen rounding the same corner gazing upon the sight, she held her hand against her mouth and nose that where covered in the space suit.

"just don't look", Kevin said, he cringed as he moved the body against the wall giving them a clear path. Kevin waited for Gwen to muster the strength to move again.

* * *

><p>"All done", Mute pulled out the USB and handed it back to Max. He took it and put it in his pocket,"now what?"<p>

"we wait for word from a Gwen and Kevin", Max stated taking a seat on a nearby chair. Mute and Max sat in silence keeping to their own thoughts.

Mute looked at Max and immediately felt ashamed, even though the Magister didn't blame him for Ben, he still did. He didn't know why he even blamed himself, but he alway felt responsible towards others."I'm sorry"

Max looked at Mute in confusion,"for what"

"I never was that useful with anything", Mute stated,"and now look-we might as well be looking for Bens body only because I was stupid enough to leave a man behind-"

"Mute!", Max cut him off and putting a hand on his shoulder,"this wasn't your fault, and if where Ben in your position he would've don the same"

"I dont believe that!", Mute snapped,"Ben is a hero, I'm nothing"

"Ben was nothing too until he found the omnitrix", Max said,"you just need to find who you really are", he concluded with a smile. Mute sat there in silence, maybe he was right.

The silence continued as Mute processed this new information, completely un-aware of the fact that they where being watched from above the vents.

* * *

><p>"Found it!", exclaimed Gwen pointing at the door labeled 'Dr Coman' on the automatic door, Kevin made his way towards her, absorbing the metal on the door. He swung his arm against the door smashing it into pieces, the metal shards floated inwards towards the room, Gwen adjusted the brightness of her light on her helmet and walked into the room.<p>

The room was worse than the hallways, there was a giant hole on the wall leading into space. Most of the room was in bits and pieces, but Kevin spotted something, a laptop just beyond the wall leading into space. The laptop itself was in no good condition, but he knows smart people who might be able to salvage information from it,"think you can get it?", he said to Gwen.

Gwen's eyes glowed pink as she extended a hand, pink mana flew from her hand and wrapped around the laptop, she pulled it until it was in her hand. Just as she grabbed it, a powerful shudder caused her to fly off her feet towards the wall into space. Just before she could go further Kevin caught her hand and pulled her back,"are you Okay!", he asked in a hurry.

Gwen nodded taking in deep breaths,"that was an explosion"

"from where"

"we got to get to Grandpa!"

* * *

><p>The Xenomorph watched the two creatures stand next to each other, there where sounds coming from their bodies that it did not understand. The Xenomorph moved closer as it started to raise its tail towards the bigger creature closest to it, it was fairly larger than the other one. As it was about to strike the shorter one moved closer to it.<p>

"Please don't try and comfort me Magister", Mute said walking the opposite direction of Max.

"I'm telling you the truth Mute", The Xenomorph lifted its tail once again.

"the truth is I screwed up-", a little more higher.

"-and now your making up for that mistake", Max countered Mute, just when Mute was about to retort. He jerked forward as something sharp penetrated is upper left rib cage. Mute cried in pain as he was lifted off the ground. Max pulled a pistol with a grenade launcher attached, he watched in fear and shock as Mute was lifted and turned around to see his attacker.

Mute stared at the descending creature, it was the same species that attacked him and Ben. It hissed as it placed him closer to its mouth, acting on instinct, Mute pressed a button on his suit and a mini jet-pack came out. He pressed it again and it flew taking him and the creature off the ceiling colliding on the floor, Mute got pulled off the tail by the force of the jet-pack and cried again in intense pain.

The Xenomorph quickly recovered and saw the bigger creature charging towards it, it jumped over the creature and spun 'round using the force of its tail to knock over the larger creature, it hit the ground with a heavy _thud_.

Max vision blurred slightly, he took a hard fall to the ground. He turned around to try spot the alien, he could make-out the foreign shape of it standing over him, his vision returned more and he could see the creature moving its tail to deliver the final blow.

"NO!", came Mutes voice and before he could react, Mute ran between Max and the Alien.

..._Thud_...

The sound echoed in Max's head as he watched the tail go through Mutes Chest, he coughed up blood, and looked Max in the eye,"h-hold-d o-n", Mute said drawing Max's pistol he dropped and aiming it towards the front of the ship, he glanced at Max one more time and smiled,"thanks". With that he pulled the grenade launchers trigger, and the front of the ship blew off taking Mute and the alien into Space.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8. Answers.**

Ben stured in his sleep, he felt warm, warmer than he felt when he went to sleep. It was a good change from the cold feeling he felt earlier, and he wasn't as depressed. He was in denial, yes, denial is what he felt, he heard of people going into denial before their death, but never did he think he would be in that same position. It was a horrible feeling, he felt like such and idiot for what he felt, like he was supposed to die, like he meant nothing.

But he was okay, he felt much better. He was warm, surprisingly happy and was being cared for. Bens eyes snapped open when he realized he was being cared for, and what was taking care of him. His eyes landed on a long tail going around him, the spikes coming out of the tail matched the one of the creature that attacked him, his heart ran a mile a minute and he tried to struggle free. A jolt of pain caused him to grit his teeth in pain, he still was in tremendous amount of pain, but not as bad as he was before.

The aliens tail twitched and Ben froze in place, it twitched again and began to unwrap itself from him, sudden rush of cold air made aBen shiver, he didn't know that the heat was being generated from the aliens body. It completely separated itself from Ben and once again he shivered at the ice cold breeze, it moved around behind him judging from the noise.

A strong hand was placed on his back, it's entire hand wrapped around his now smaller figure and lifting him up slowly, more pain shot through his system but it still was manageable. He was turned around to meat this alien face-to-face.

It hissed and bared its teeth at him, Ben closed his eyes and tears began to flow from his eyes, now he really felt like a child.

_Don't be afraid child._

A soft voice cooed in his head, Ben still didn't look at the creature or know how it was talking to him.

_Open your eyes, I won't hurt you._

_'I don't believe you', _Ben mentally whimpered, if this alien can only talk in his head then maybe that's how he talks back.

_and why is that my child._

'_why would you hurt others and not me, and I'm not your chil_d!', the alien now fell silent, Ben didn't know if he hit the right spot, or if he caught her by surprise.

_that hurt me, but it's understandable too see your confusion my child._

'_confusion? What do you mean_?', Ben now opened his eyes, the alien seemed taken back, it raised its head and tilted it slightly. it turned around looking for something, it stopped looking at a piece of machinery.

_Look at yourself_. it said moving its hand with himself in it towards the machinery, it stopped when Ben was visibly in-front of the machine, there was a silver metal plate on the machine clean enough for Ben to gaze upon his reflection.

_'no_', he looked at his reflection,'_no this isn't right_', the metal is messing with his reflection, he isn't really seeing his own reflection. He lifted his hands slowly, fearing that his reflection is showing the truth, and gazed down at them. _'No_'. His hands where no longer human, but where a dark blue color and has six long fingers, two of the fingers where long middle fingers, and possessed thumbs. The mutation of his hand stopped halfway up his arm, exposing his human skin.

_Whats wrong child?_

Ben didn't respond, he remained quiet and in a state of shock. He flexed his fingers and jumped in shock and surprise when they responded to his commands, he moved his hands away and looked down to his feat, his over-sized shoes somehow remained perfectly on his foot,'_thats not right_', he used the sides of his shoe and foot to remove his shoes and socks. He stared at the dark clawed feet, since he was being held by the alien he couldn't see where the mutation ends. He looked back to his reflection, his face held no signs of mutation, but what was he changing-Bens eyes widened in realization. When he was attacked, the alien struck the ultimatrix and disappeared, did it bond with himself? Is that why he's younger, because it mixed his age and the aliens? He didn't know the answers but all where possibilities. But one thing was for sure, that alien did something to him.

_you look distressed_.

Ben now snapped his head around to look at the alien the best he could,"Distressed! Look at me! I'm a Monster just like you!", when no response came he thought it was ignoring him. But then again it probably only understands communication from his mind,_'yes, I'm distressed'._

_why_?

'_look at me_!', Ben roared, is this alien blind or something, he's looking more and more like a monster.

'_yes, I am...your beautiful_'

Ben froze in place, he was shocked yet delighted at the sudden compliment. He couldn't help but lower his head and smile, a sudden purr escaped his lips. He frowned at the sound he made, it defiantly something he doesn't do.'_no, I'm not'_

_why do you say that?, _it said turning him back to face it.

'_because...I'm-_'

-_not 'human_', it finished his sentence.

'_yes_'

_just because you look different to humans doesn't mean your unwanted, that we don't think your beautiful_. It's voice cooed in his head, the voice was so...warm, like a mother to a new born child.

'_why are you doing and saying all thi_s'. It a question that's been bothering Ben since the beginning, why did she care about him? why did she compliment-make him feel special? why do good to him and kill others?

_you are not like the other humans, your mind is not like theirs-your body is changing._

'_into what?'._

_into my beautiful child, that is why I care for you. You have our blood, you are my child-_

_'i already have a mom-'_

_-and is she here now, here to defend her helpless child...no, but when I felt your distressed mind I didn't even think about it, I just came._ Her words hurt Ben too think that his mother isn't really here, but she's leaving him-Ben shook his head and put a wary hand on his temple, he felt dizzy. Why did he believe what she just said? _I care for all my children._

_'then why kill all the other people, now they would want to hurt you children',_Ben shot back.

_Because it's our nature, you will soon understand. They came and took me away from my home, it was them who did this, all because they want to know more than they should. _Her unspoken words carried only truth to Bens mind.

'_How can you talk to me so perfectly in my head_?', he tried changing the topic.

_our minds are linked, your knowledge is my knowledge, your memories are my memories. You are apart of my family now._

'_your family_', Ben raised an eyebrow.

_yes, I am all my children's mother, including you._

'_but I'm not your child. If you have my memories then you know what happene_d'

_yes I do, but that doesn't matter, you are my child and I will treat you like my child, I will teach you how to use your strengths and conquer your weaknesse_s. She said gently placing Ben down on the ground, he stumbled forward as he was not use to his new feet. But the alien caught him with one hand. Careful child, don't take things too fast. She said helping Ben balance.

Ben didn't fight with her, he looked at himself and saw that he was changing, maybe this was for the best. By now people think he's dead, they probably won't even recognize him. Sure, someone might find the ship, but will he be the same. Will he even be able to speak again.

_Thump_

An odd feeling ran down his backside caused him too look back and once again stare in shock, he had a tail,_'I have a tail...I have a tail!_', Ben said to himself, his tail matched the one of the alien. His tail twitched again, he wasn't sure how to control it since he never had a tail on his human body. The tail caused to tear a hole in his pants so it has access to move freely on the outside.

_Don't try and move it, you don't know how to use it yet, you'll hurt yourself._

Ben did what he was told and looked away from it trying not to think about it. It was wired having a tail, sure his aliens had tails but this was different, he had no idea how to control it. With his aliens he already knew how to control their bodies, bit now he _is_ an alien, and has no idea what he can do.

_I can feel the pain in your body, I'm sorry you have to go through much pain child._

_'it's not that bad, and my name is Ben'_

_Ben...okay Ben, and I am mother._

'_mother_?'

_yes, only our species children can understand each other, so I require no name like the humans._

'_okay, mother, what do I do now?_', other than asking questions, Ben had no idea what to do with himself. He didn't understand his new body, and talking to mother-or what ever she is-doesn't satisfy the still-human-need to figure out how to use his changing body.

_what do you want to know Ben._

Ben thought about any more questions he wanted to ask, sure there where plenty he could as but he didn't want to over-do it, so he asked more things that where about his family,_'do I uhh...have, like brothers and sisters'_. It felt wired saying his family, but it didn't feel wrong, maybe this really is like his other family. And it made him strangely happy to have alien brothers or sisters, but at the same time he doesn't know why he feels that way, maybe his alien body is developing feelings for them.

Mother seemed delighted at his question, although she didn't smile he could feel the happiness radiating off her. It was almost like heat radiating off a body, except these feeling came from her mind. _Yes, you have and will have plenty more._

'_that's nice'_, Ben said.

_your tired._

_'what?'_

_I can sense your body working too hard, you must rest_. She said picking Ben up once again holding him close to her. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes. What he was doing and feeling was so strange, but how couldn't he love mother.

* * *

><p>BOOOM!<p>

The front of the ship Blew off dragging any loose appliances into space, Max's helmet automatically snapped on due to the change in oxygen levels. He held on for dear life as all the oxygen was drained from the room, the last of the wind left and Max now half floated holding onto a computer panel. He pressed a button on his glove and his feet slammed against the metal floor, he was a little shaken a what just happened. Mutes gone, gone for good, he sacrificed himself for Max.

"god Mute", Max said lowering his head, a door hissed and metallic footsteps entered the room.

"Grandpa what happened!", came his granddaughters voice.

"where's Mute?", came Kevin.

"he's gone...that thing got him, he sacrificed himself for me", Max said, a heavy silence fell upon them but was broken by his plumber badge beeping. A deep voice came through.

"Magister, the search team has arrived at your destination"

* * *

><p><em>Hiss<em>

The queen heard one of her children coming up behind her. The Xenomorph came out of a damaged air-vent locating its mother, there she was below him(I say him because people usually refer to something new him, and because I think the children are males)she knelt there with something...strange in her arms. He could feel its mind, it was too strange. He lowered himself to the ground and walked next to mother. He raised himself to see the creature in her arms. What is it?

_Hush_, the queen said quietly, _he's sleeping._

_He is one of them_, the Xenomorph said alarmingly.

_no, he is different, cant you sense his mind._

_yes I can mother, but-_

_-no buts, she said, he is one of us._

The Xenomorph could see the similar tail on the creature, also the arms and legs. _What is happening?_

_he is looking more like you my child._

The Xenomorph looked at the creatures face, it was sleeping peacefully in Mothers arms. _He's small._

_yes, he's still young._

_so is he our new baby brother_. Asked the Xenomorph excitedly, it had many brothers and loved them all, but seeing this new born made him excited. The child looked so cute and peaceful in Mothers embrace.

_Yes_, she turned her head slightly, _I will rely on you and your brothers to teach him our ways._

_yes mother_, the Xenomorph said running back into the air ducts. He would find the rest of his brothers and share mothers news. They had a new younger brother, they would love, teach and protect him until he is mature enough to handle himself, they will teach him to be a powerful deadly beast...


	9. stop SOPA

Hello dear readers

OR GOODBYE FAN-FICTION FOREVER

I write this to ask you to stop SOPA before the 19 of March. If we don't stop SOPA then all fan-art and fan-fic websites like: YouTube, Fanfiction, Deviantart, Facebook and any other websites that inspire us to be creative WILL BE GONE.

But you can help prevent this by writing signatures to stop SOPA, just type in 'SOPA 2014' in Google or any other engine, and click on the first 'Stop SOPA 2014' and sign the petition.

Or you might not read my-or any other authors stories ever again, Hope I can continue writing my Fics for all y'all people, spread the word, peace out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Finally exams are over! Hi erasers this chapter is shorter than I intended but now the exams are over and I will update more, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Episode 9, Cool!.<span>**

Ben shifted in place, he was just starting to wake up. He was warm and on something soft, Ben slowly opened his eyes, his vision focused and he could see he was lying against...meat? Ben frowned and pushed himself to sit up. He was no longer in mothers arms but on some warm meat-looking stuff, the warmth was a good change from the ice cold space.

Ben looked around to try find mother, but she wasn't in this room. Ben didn't know where she was-or where he was for that matter, he could feel other minds close to where he was, it was very weird feeling something else's mind, but felt so natural. Ben looked down at his hands and feet, they where now a very dark blue-almost black-color, he flexed his slightly longer fingers, they moved as his body commanded. He proceeded to stand on his new feet, his leg was human to just below his knee, then that's when the mutation changed the rest.

He stumbled forward on the first attempt, but then he found balance, he felt his tail help balance himself out. He learnt with his other aliens that their tails help for balance, and he watched the nature channel. He looked around the room, the meat-looking stuff was all over the room.

"Ow!", Ben exclaimed as his tail whacked his left shoulder, he really had to figure out how to use it properly. He took a shaky step forward, then another until he more or less got the hang of it.

He wiggled his toes before walking over to the nearest wall, it was tricky getting use to his new feet and legs. But it won't be impossible, the meat surrounding the room made it more difficult to walk without falling over. Just as he thought he got the hang of it, he tripped and fell over, his hands prevented him from hitting the ground.

Hisss

A familiar hiss echoed from above, Ben snapped his head up to spot the owner of the hiss. He didn't spot anything, the same hiss repeated itself, but it was coming from the above air vents. He wasn't alone with mother on this half of the ship, that was certain. It was rather strange to hear the hiss, he had a larger family now and each hiss was comforting, making him feel like he wasn't alone. Ben was startled when a black head poked through the air vent and hissed.

Ben stared wide-eyed at the black alien, it was now completely out the vent along the wall crawling towards Ben, Ben didn't move from his spot on the ground instead he stared at the alien in pure fascination. It inched closer to Ben and now both stared at each other. Although the alien had no visible eyes, he could feel that he was also being studied. The room was dead silent, the only movement was Ben blinking his eyes every now and then.

...hello. The sudden sound of its voice in his head startled him, Ben thought he would be the first to say something, but the Alien was more interested than he was.

'Hello', Ben greeted back, an awkward silence fell upon the two. Ben didn't know what to say and neither did the alien, they where both different and didn't know what they could talk about.

...so your baby brother. It said trying to cut the awkwardness. Ben tilted his head slightly at what he was called.

'Baby brother?'

Yeah, mother held you earlier.

Ben remembered she told him to rest, and he did. You looked so peaceful.

'I was'

What are you? Like what species. The alien asked him. Ben opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Ben tried to think of what he is, or what he was before, he couldn't remember. Who was he? Most of his life is a blank, he's still very young, maybe that always happens. Are you okay?

'Yes'

What species other species are you?

'...I don't remember', Ben couldn't remember a single thing after he woken up, Ben started to panic. How could he forget so much of his life.

Are you sure your okay?

Ben blinked back into reality,'yes, just uhh...nothing'

You look confused, why don't come and eat.

'You guys eat food'

No but mother said you might, until you are almost fully like us you still might have to eat.

'I am a bit hungry', Ben admitted.

Great! The alien said rather excitedly rushing up-side the wall to the air vent, well? Come on!

Ben looked at the alien then to his hands. Can I really do that? Ben never tried that yet, he actually didn't know that that they could do that until he saw this alien. Ben walked next to the wall and pressed his hands-or claws-against it, he took in a deep breath before giving himself a small jump. His feet landed on the wall and he stayed like that,'I'm doing it!', just as he said that he fell off the wall and landed hard on the ground. Ben growled in anger, he didn't know he could growl like that. Snickering got his attention, he looked up and could hear the alien mentally snickering at Ben.

Don't worry, I'll teach you. The alien went down to Ben's level. How I learnt is..well..it isn't really something you have to concentrate on, instead it's just movement, like walking or crawling, you don't even think about it. Let all your body do the work.

Ben understood more-or-less what the alien was saying, Ben got to his feet once again. Just like walking, Ben told himself, he closed his eyes and moved, placing his hands on the wall, soon he felt his feet moving along the wall. Ben opened his eyes and realized he was already half-way up the wall, Ben couldn't help but smile at his success.

See, easy. The alien crawled it's way to Ben. Now follow me. Ben followed the alien into the air vent towards the cafeteria.

Ring Ring...Ring Ring-

"Hello?", Mister Arnalson, Director of the new Earth defense force answered his desk phone, his office had a perfect view of the ocean on the left, and city lights on the right. It was dark and rainy outside today. He listened to the Magister on the other line.

"Yes Magister I understand your-...-Magister, I'm sorry for your loss but-"

The Magister on the other line was now furious,"Magister! I'm sorry but even if he is alive, it's been over twenty-four hours with no food and oxygen, plus without oxygen being generated...I'm sorry but there's no possible way we will even find his body now...we will finish this when you return", the Director hung up the phone.

He let out a heavy and tired sigh and mumbled,"what else could go wrong"

Ben followed the alien through the twists and turns of the air vents. As they went on the remaining lights on the ship dimmed, this was the third time it's happened, and even the lights above the doors changed from green, to yellow, to red. Ben saw these changes through the holes in the vents.

'Why are the lights changing?', Ben asked hoping his brother-or sister-would know.

The stuff the other species need to survive is running out.

'Huh'

It's nothing.

They continued their silent journey, finally the alien went through another hole, Ben followed him and found he was now looking up-side down in a large room with...floating objects? Ben felt lighter in this room. Something in his head told hi that if he was to let go of the ceiling, he would probably float away.'why is this stuff flying'

I don't know, the other creatures might know.

'Well what now?'

I don't know...what do you eat.

'...I don't know'

I seen the other creatures devour...things over there. The alien indicated towards the kitchen, Ben frowned at that area, how or what was he supposed to eat when he doesn't even know.'do you know'

...no-wait! I've seen them eat some..round, green things.

'Okay, so I look for round green things'. Ben didn't wait for a reply, instead he crawled his way across the room to the kitchen. He crawled over the counter where the crew got served their food, many strange things floated around the kitchen space but Ben found what he was looking for. In the far left corner a green apple floated across the kitchen, bingo! Ben crawled his was to the apple and grabbed it. He made his way back to the alien.

That's what they ate. It said looking at the apple, Ben looked at the apple unsure of what to do next, well except eat it. Ben opened his mouth to take a bite. The apple exploded in bens hand as his inner mouth extended and bit the apple. Ben jumped in shock,'what was that!'

Your inner mouth.

'My what?'

Inner mouth, like us. The alien extended its inner mouth to show him, Ben didn't know he even had one, his mouth felt normal. He ran a finger along his lips, he opened his mouth again and the inner mouth extended.'cool!', Ben faced his brother,'what else can we do!'...


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello readers, sorry I took so long but I'm back. By now you've noticed my breed of Xenomorphs are a bit different by the way they think from the original aliens, and to all you yes I will be doing I time skip for the next chapter. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but I plan to do better for the next, enjoy and thanks for your favoriting and reviews. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>episode 10: looking for the future.<span>**

Ben swallowed the last remaining apple. He had gone and found more apples floating around the kitchen, his brother told him how to control his inner mouth while eating the apples. Ben was quiet amazed to be learning so many new things, although he doesn't remember most of his life, he still didn't let that spoil his fun. Ben tried to keep up conversations with his brother, they where still in that awkward stage-but quickly over-coming it.

'Don't you starve?', Ben asked finishing the last apple.

_What_?, his brother didn't get what Ben was trying to say.

'You don't eat', Ben stated,'so you don't starve'

_I didn't say that_.

Ben frowned at his reply before replying himself,'yes you did'

_I meant we don't starve, but we do eat._

Ben was now curios at this,'why do you eat if you don't starve?'

_When we are born we eat our hosts to grow, and we eat our kills._

'What-why?'

_I dunno, it's our nature I guess._

'Eew', Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust, he never ate-well doesn't even know or remember if he ever ate something alive, or raw.

_Eew? It's not eew, Ben's brother didn't see why Ben was so grossed out at the mention of what they ate, haven't you ever ate you prey?_

'Well...I don't know'

_It's obvious you didn't have a host, so your probably not used to it._

'Is that bad'

_No, I don't think so._

'Then what do I do...I mean, can I-can I kill something', the words seemed so foreign to Ben, something inside him told him it was wrong, wrong to ask such a question-and to even think of doing something like that. But if his family did all those things, he needed to do them too. And Ben was also very curios, how does it feel, taste, what do you think in that moment. Ben wanted answers.

_There's nothing left to kill in this place...but maybe something will come soon. Why do you want to kill?_

'Well-you and mother have, and so I want to', Ben suddenly realized something,'where is mother'

_She is in a bigger room to grow._

'Oh ok-ow', a small blue spark emitted from a device attached on his left shoulder. Ben reached his right arm and touched the device, his shoulder searing in pain.

_What is that_! His brother asked rather alarmed. Ben had no idea what it was either, instead more pain shot through his arm and he pressed hard onto the device, a strange sound emitted from the device and Ben was engulfed in a blue light. The alien stared at what was once Ben, he hissed and jumped back in surprise. When the blue light died down, Ben was covered in some type of blue-crystal like rock.'what happened!'

_Ben...is that you_?. The alien asked uncertain.

'Yeah, why'

_Look at yourself!_

Ben moved to a floating piece of glass and looked at his reflection, he gasped in surprise. His entire body was now...made of blue, shiny rock, his eyes now a deep yellow color. Four blue crystal spikes stuck out his back, two above his shoulders and two just below. Other than that he still looked like himself, except in a blue crystal-like form.

_Ben_?

Ben turned to face his brother with a huge toothy grin plastered on his face.'this is awesome!'

* * *

><p>Papers flew around Bellwood and people catching them like it where gold, all talking about the same thing. Ben Tennyson believed DEAD, the words written in bold to show the importance. Word had reached the public about the disappearance of Earths hero. Now people run around panicked that the hero is dead and earth is in danger, without their hero, they don't feel safe.<p>

* * *

><p>Another diamond flew out from the tip of Ben's tail and tore through the metal table that floated around the room. <em>How can you do that<em>!, Bens brother said excitedly now that he knew it was Ben, Ben found out that the blue rocks can shoot out his tail, and he had skin as hard as diamonds.

'I don't know', he just continued to strike things with his diamond hands and shoot from his tail, he was enjoying himself with his once-again changed body. The device started to make three beeping sounds and then a red glow engulfed Ben again. This time when Ben appeared, he was back to his half human-half alien self.'what happened', Ben didn't know why he turned back, or even how he did.

_Your back! Maybe it only works some times?_

'Maybe'

_It was green when you changed, now it's red, maybe it must be blue again._

'So...we wait'

_Ok-wait you haven't met our other brothers._

'Yeah, where are they'

_By mother._

'Ok, let's go to mother then', Ben followed his brother up and in the air vents, now walking on walls and ceilings was so easy. It was just like his brother said, it's like walking on the ground. Although Ben still didn't know why he couldn't walk on the walls at first, it's almost like he never did it before, or hasn't he? He didn't know.

They made their way through the maze of the vents until his brother exited through a damaged vent, Ben followed him through into a bigger meat covered room, and there she was.

Mother looked down at her newest children, at her first children. Ever since she was born she saw a bright future for her children, for their kind. Even if it did not include herself, her job was to breed, to command, to rule.

She felt the minds of two more children enter her chamber, she recognized them, one of them was Ben. She looked at her developing child. Ben now had jet black hair instead of brown, and noticed his canines where sharper than before, but that didn't change anything, all her children where gorgeous.

She noticed him stare at her, no doubt he noticed her growth. She was now halfway through with her growing stage, soon she will be able to lay her eggs. She lay there in the middle of the room while her children surrounded her, each wanting to protect her from any harm.

She watched Ben interact with his brothers, each brother curious of Ben. They hadn't seen Ben yet and didn't sense any threat from him, so they where only curious. It warmed her on the inside to see her children accept Ben, even if he was a little different. But he was her's no matter what, the alien blood flowed through his veins. A strange device on his shoulder beeped and glowed bright green.

_Mother! One of her children called, look what Ben can do!_

* * *

><p>Footsteps pounded their way through a dimly light hall, a pale man with dark brown hair and a neat brown tailor suite walked through the long passage. Occasionally glancing out the windows on his left at the setting sun, he fixed his name tag that dangled slightly to his right, on the tag it read Owen. Owen slowed his approach when he neared the wooden door at the end.<p>

He opened the door and his vision was immediately blinded by how dark the office was,"sir?", he questioned. When no answer came he was ready to leave.

"What is it", the monotone voice startled Owen, he turned around and could make out slight movements in the dark,"this better he important"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir-why are all the lights off?"

"This part of the building blew out or something, the engineers are checking it out"

"Ah yes-that report you ordered came back", Owen held out his right hand and walked forward, his hand making sure he didn't bump into anything. He felt the eek and placed the report on top.

"I don't think you noticed but the lights are out dumb-ass, so tell me what's on the report", slight irritation in his voice.

"The rumors are true-"

"That's all I need to know but what of the science vessel"

"The last recording of the beast was sent before we lost contact"

"Very good, you are dismissed"

Owen left the office and closed the door. The man in the dark fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a small cell phone, he typed numbers into the phone and pressed the call button, it rang for times before Max Tennyson picked up,"hello?"

"Hello, Max Tennyson, my name is Tyler Weyland-Yutani, can we talk..."


	12. Chapter 11

**_Hello readers, I know you have questions like why Ben is young again and stuff like that. All that will be explained in later chapters. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>...un-identified craft, you have heavy damage too your ship and are in a current no-pass zone, please respond...<em>", the voice echoed throughout the back half Vallhal science vessel," ..._un-identified vessel please respond_...", the feminine voice bounced off the walls echoing throughout the entire ship and into space, the ship covered in hard frost,"..._is anyone there?_...", the ship was completely deplete of oxygen. The ship had been drifting around for almost a year now and untouched by human hands.

The approaching ship slowed it's current speed and drifted along it's side, inside at the bridge a frustrated middle aged woman turned away from the com-system,"Captain Connor sir, there com system is still fully operational but we have no response."

The captain of the bridge stepped towards her, he was a man in his sixties with age showing in his face and posture, his grey hair matched his silver eyes. He wore a dark blue Plumber ship captains uniform with the ultimatrix symbol on the left shoulder."there's only one half of the ship, the crew is probably dead or trapped", he mainly said to himself before looking down at her,"bring us in to the nearest boarding tube and prepare a boarding party"

She nodded and typed in commands into her holographic computer,"attention crew, will all medical staff please report to medic bay one for any personnel still on-board the damaged vessel, will all security staff please report to Cargo-bay two for brief and prep", she ended the com and switched the holographic projection to one showing the damaged back half of the un-identified ship. She continued too scan the ship for any signs of life...

Simultaneous footsteps echoed through Cargo-bay two as security personnel came rushing in, fifteen men and woman stood in rows of five and awaited further instructions.

Captain Connor walked into the large space of Cargo-bay two, the security personnel saluted him before he spoke,"alright ladies, as you know we stumbled across a damaged vessel in a current red zone", he paused to let the information soak in,"we don't know if the ship was abandoned before it was damaged, or if there's anything still living in there. According to the scanners all oxygen was depleted some time ago, but you never know what you might find. You will be put into groups of three", the ship shuddered as the boarding tube attached to the other ship,"you will see what you can find in there, get goin'"

* * *

><p>"Find anything", Captain Conners demanded as he walked back into the bridge. The woman from before shook her head,"no sir, not yet". He walked along the side looking out the left view screen, he could see his security personnel walking along the boarding tube into the un-identified ship. He could make out the personalized space-walk suits the security personnel changed into.<p>

"Any clues about the ships name", the captain casually asked.

"No sir-wait"

"What is it", the captain said returning his attention back to her.

"The ships markings are from a V-class science vessel"

"And that means...", captain Conners trailed off waiting for her too continue.

"They where the first scientific vessels to travel beyond earth, three where ever made but one was reported destroyed, but the back half of the ship was never found", she said reading the last bit of information from her data-base.

"Well I guess we found the back half then, doubtful that anyone might still be alive", captain Conners said with no hint of emotion betraying his voice,"once we're done here contact Mr Weyland and tell him he has nothing to worry about, and contact Plumber Headquarters. I'll be writing a report in my cabin if there's a problem"

"Yes sir", Captain Conners left the Bridge and walked down to the ships cabins. His ship, the Volcano, had cabins for one hundred crew members, two cargo bays, two boarding tubes, cafeteria, four crew lounges and the other parts such as engine bays. He had been a Captain for several months now patrolling different planets. His current position was patrolling around a class four planet called Tk-Landon. Tk-Landon is a atmosphere generated planet by Weyland industries, t class four due to the lack of atmosphere before and it's jungle infested interior. The plants on the lancet grows without oxygen but slowly is adapting to the changes.

Captain Connors entered his cabin and sat at his desk. His room was larger than the other cabins, but nothing was special about it. He pressed the 'on' button on his holo-computer and it started up. He began writing his report while thinking about the ship.

* * *

><p>"This suit makes my arm ich"<p>

"Shut-up Jane"

The security teams waited in the boarding tube while the tube sucked out the oxygen."alright ladies", the man closer to the exit of the tube yelled,"turn on your boots, I don't want you floating around, and remember to step on the metal", the tube hissed and the door slowly opened. The security teams turned on their magnetic boots and walked along into the ships cargo bay, from the looks of the cargo floating around it was easy too figure out it was the cargo bay.

The fifteen men and women divided themselves into groups of three and discussed their options."me, Mike, Dane, Ash and Jane will take the left. Jhon, Klay, Luke, Andrew and Watz take the right. Rick, Blyd, Tony, Drake and Puma go ahead". With their plan in set, they went off.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes passed and Captain Conners had finished his report not long ago. When he was done he decided too lay on his bed and think. His intercom beeped twice and he answered."what is-"<p>

"Sir we have a situation!", a male voice cut him off,"we need you on the bridge now!".

He didn't need to be told twice, he jumped from his mattress and sprinted out his door toward the bridge. He passed many personnel also running around frantically while listening to the ship announcements,"attention all personnel", he skipped a couple of steps before another door opened,"will all engineers please report to sub-level D-", the ship shuddered and Conners flung against the hard steel of the corridor wall,"warning, unknown detonated explosion on un identified ship-", the captain could see the bridge door,"-medical officers please report to the medic bay". The bridge door hissed open and the captain was greeted by the sound of frantic beeps and alarms.

"What's going on in here!", the captain demanded whilst seeing the damage from the side view. A large flaming hole could be seen on the other ship, and broken parts floated toward his own ship.

"Sir we had an energy grenade explosion on the ship upper levels", his co-pilot said with a slight Swedish accent.

"Who set off the grenade!"

"It was Andrew Clinton sir"

"Patch me through to him"

"Sir we lost communication with him", the room fell silent for a second.

"Then give me someone", a few commands where typed.

"We are patched through to Rick sir"

"Rick, what's-", the captain stopped speaking when the speakers where filled with sounds of gun fire.

"Captain this is Rick!", Rick blared through the com speakers,"unknown alien infestation aboard! Lost sight of two teams! We're heading back to the ship now!"

* * *

><p>"-where heading back to the ship now!", Rick blared into the com before returning to shooting blindly in the darkness, a loud screeching sound was heard before green liquid spilled on the ground and ate away the metal. The shooting stopped and his gun smoked, his scratchy breathing was the only sound beeping made now"<p>

"Roger that Rick", the captain replied through the com,"we will be scanning the tube entrance for any unfamiliar life forms, meanwhile you contact everyone to get back here"

"Copy that", Rick said before he switched his com-channel,"alright guys! We're falling back to the ship, copy!", he got nothing but static. Fuck it! He ran as fast as he could back the way he came , while he ran his com came to life," copy that Rick, me and Puma are heading back", Rick recognized Tony's voice, he mentally sighed in relief to hear there voice.

Puma and Tony ran back the way they came, as they rounded a corner Tony ran head first into a black figure. It roared a deafening screech before swiping its long bony claws at Tony. It penetrated his armor and tore through his chest muscles, blood splattered onto the walls.

Puma's eyes widened and drew his rifle on his hip, he pulled the trigger and shot blindly into the dark as more screeches filled the corridor.

* * *

><p>Rick reached the boarding tube as he heard gunfire, he stopped and listened before it fell silent. The doors hissed open and he ran halfway into the tube. When the doors closed he dropped too his knees and took a deep breath in,"Rick", the captains voice filled his ears,"is that you in the tube"<p>

"Yes sir, I'm waiting for Tony and puma to arrive before I enter"

"Sir", another voice could be heard from the captains com," we have strange signals by the tube entrance, we detect a feint human signal but many others surrounding it"

"That must be Puma or Tony! I will open the door-but after ten seconds you'll have to close it manually from the bridge captain", he said running back to the entrance,"just in case those thing try to run in and we have a problem", he didn't wait for a reply before cutting off his communications completely, he reached the tube door and opened it, it hissed open and only saw jet black hair before he was completely overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>"Close the doors", the captain commanded after ten exact seconds.<p>

"Doors have been closed sir"

"Good, open the doors to my ship, and make sure we have medics waiting"

"Yes sir", a female voice said while typing command to the medic room,"will a medic team please report to the cargo bay"

Conners patched his com through to the boarding tube,"alright guys you have one minute to get aboard, otherwise you'll be stuck in the tube", he turned to the Swedish man,"after sixty seconds, seal the tube and un-dock us"

"Yes sir-wait, sir we have a mull function with the docking tube"

"What malfunction"

"We can't pull out from the other ship, the explosion must have locked the tube in place, sir"

"I don't care, just pull away when we're done"

"Sir, if we are still attached then we might pull the ship in the direction we are going before it snaps"

"Just do it, I'll warn Mr Weyland and the plumbers, they'll take care of the ship before it reaches Tk-Landon"

"Alright sir", just then, the alarms began ringing again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, okay I know I hadn't been updating lately, but I'm back into the story. I posted this small chap as a cover so long for the bigger and better one, will update very soon, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The boarding tube doors opened while a male voice echoed through the tube itself, inside the tube waited six aliens. Two of them stood above the torn apart body of a human threat, the humans where a threat to the queen, and too themselves, they attacked them on sight. But why? They never understood why the humans attacked first, was it fear? Probably.<p>

The other three aliens searched up and down the tube for a way out, while at the end of the tube, was a crouched figure. The figure was a male as the aliens knew of, he had jet black hair on top of his head, emerald green eyes, and looked around thirteen in human years. He had a torn black T-shirt that barely stuck to his body and a pair of torn jeans, there where tears and holes everywhere, just below his waist a pair of white briefs(thankfully) where not torn, that could be seen through some holes. His arms and legs matched the ones on his brothers, and he had the exact same tail as them too, he was half human and alien, but his brothers treated him as family non-the less. But all his alien brothers knew him as Ben.

Ben stood at the end of the tube staring at the closed doors, he glanced back to one of his brothers feasting on there latest kill, well, his brothers kill. He hadn't killed anything yet.

Not that he didn't want to, from what his brothers told him it was how to protect the queen, or mother as they called her, if any harm was to come to her. Also he felt like if he killed, he would prove himself worthy to be an Alien. Also, if he never billed anything, how was he suppose to protect the queen. Throwing harsh hisses at the enemy? No, that's even more stupid, although he must admit, the screeches and hisses are intimidating. Although might not be enough to stop armed humans from bringing harm. The male voice was brought to a sudden stop. A beep and a small green light appeared on the tube door before Ben, his eyes narrowed at the door. His brothers also looked at the door. Ben froze when a green light hovered around his body.

"Human life detected, unknown infection stasis, a medical officer will be waiting for you", a feminine voice said as the green light disappeared. The same thing happened when he was on the other ship near the tube. A small click was made by the door and it slowly slid open.

A female medic officer waited on the other side of the door, her patience grew thin. The ship just said someone was infected and weren't coming through. She sighed and typed in the codes for the door, it slowly slid open. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood and unknown hostile a in the tube, and another, a half human child.

Ben clamped his claws over his ears as the woman's screams boomed in his head, he had never heard a woman scream in fear like that, he hissed in pain and closed his eyes when bright lights and alarms added onto that. His brothers noticed his pain and quickly ran out the tube towards the threat. The scream was quickly silenced by a long spiked tail going through her forehead, multiple other screams began to fill the air, those weren't as deafening.

Ben felt opened his eyes to see his brother looking at him, Ben recognized his mind, this was his best friend, his brother Green. After Ben had his name, they all wanted one. And his brother remembered the color of the spherical thing Ben ate on the ship, and decided he wanted to be called Green.

'Are you alright?'Green asked.

'I think so', Ben replied,'I hate these ears!'

'Relax, the sound stopped'. His brother reassured him, exempt the alarms where still going off. Ben uncovered his ears, they where still ringing,'this is where the humans are coming from, now is your chance!', his Brother added with a bit of excitement. Ben knew what he meant by that, on this ship, he was going to have his very first kill. Truth be told it scared him a little, and somehow felt wrong. But this was his opportunity, and he wasn't going to screw it up.

'Ok, we all know what to do', Ben said before sprinting on all fours towards the nearest opening.

'See you later', he heard Green say before disappearing himself. Ben ran up the wall into the air-duct, he tore off the small vent on the side and continued inward. He could hear more screams clearer from in here, he could sense his brother all near doing what they did. Throughout the year Ben's senses began to grow stronger, he can now sense objects and other things further away from him, although he had eyesight his sense where better when detecting enemy in dark places or when he was in vent like places. Ben crawled through the ducts searching, most of his brothers where by human occupied spaces. The ship jolted and he sensed it was moving, the ship was moving.

* * *

><p>Captain Connors typed multiple commands into un-occupied holo computers, the bridge crew panicking and running around trying to find out what set the alarms off. Eventually he got his answer when the alarms stopped and the female voice came,"warning..warning..unknown alien ho stiles detected on levels one, three and four-warning, alien hostiles detected in air ducts C-four and eight". Captain Connors ran to the bridge door and typed in several codes, the lights turned red as it sealed shut.<p>

* * *

><p>Ben sensed movement right at the front of the ship, he moved through the ducts swiftly, the space leading into another room was smaller than the rest of the vent, but Ben wasn't very large yet. He moved through and finally landed on top of someone, although he didn't know it, he looked through the vent opening and saw an elderly man, he wore a different color clothing from the rest. He was walking back from the door,'perfect'.<p>

Captain Connors screamed as a figure burst through the vent and leapt right on top of him knocking him o the ground. His head bounced of the metallic floor, his vision blurred and several other screams filled the room, he blinked his eyes a few times before regaining his vision. What? A boy, a boy with jet black hair and torn clothing was holding him down, the look of fear on the boys face was visible. The captain wanted to say something before he saw a long tail swoop over the boys head, and it belonged to the same boy. He had slightly longer fingers and where more of a dark black or blue color."you don't have to do this", he pleaded.

That only made Ben more afraid of what was to come next,'but I do'. Ben slowly opened his mouth, the captain saw something in the boys mouth, but didn't have time to see it before it came out, and his world went black.

Red, all Ben saw was crimson red spray across the his vision, the warm sensation caused him to have goosebumps. He slowly retracted his inner mouth savoring the delicious taste of meat, after moments of waiting, he opened his eyes and smiled,'I did it', Ben was to busy devouring his meal to hear a male voice come through the com.

"Please respond...I repeat, slow your current speed or you'll crash into the planet!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>im not proud of this chap, but bare with me,promise the next one will be better and longer.<span>**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, problem.**

"Okay, so I maybe forgot-"

"Kevin!", exclaimed a frustrated Gwen Tennyson.

"What? Don't tell me you wouldn't forget-"

"No, I wouldn't have", Gwen rested her head in her hands, her palms massaging her forehead in a circular motion. She sighed deeply and looked up to Kevin's one raised eyebrow while he took a sip at...some flavored smoothie. They where both sitting near the window at Mr Smoothie's,"sorry, I'm just frustrated"

"No kidding", Kevin said looking at the visible bags underneath her eyes,"your usually like this when your tired", he mentally smacked himself as Gwen glared daggers at him,"ok now I'm sorry"

Gwen sighed again, this was now the second time in under two minutes. Deep down inside Gwen knew what Kevin was trying to say,"Don't be. I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Was there a problem?"

"No, it's just my mom and dad visited Ben's parents while we where investigating that crash site"

"The one from yesterday?", Kevin thought back to about yesterday afternoon. They where called in by Max, or as Gwen calls him Grandpa Max. He called in asking them to check out a crash site near Bellwood. It turned out just to be a satellite that was knocked out of its orbit, probably the reason they didn't know it was a satellite was because it belonged to Weyland Industries.

"Yes, while we where doing our job my parents where checking up on them"

"What happened?"

"Well...nothing really"

"Then what's the problem?", Kevin asked taking another sip of his smoothie.

"I haven't spoken them in a while. Ever since Ben passed I haven't really spoken-or just checked up on them. I guess it's the guilt that keeps me up"

"Here's a wild idea, why don't you go 'check' up on them. And get some sleep while your at it, you look half dead and it's not a good look"

"I was thinking the same thing, maybe-", Gwen was interrupted by the beeping of her plumber badge, something always was happening when they just tried to sit back and relax.

"guess our brake's over", Kevin muttered under his breath, taking one last sip of his smoothie."let's go"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're the right people for the job Max?", Jhon Timber asked Max Tennyson. Both men stood outside Bellwood's Plumber Headquarters in the parking lot, waiting for the arrival of Kevin and Gwen,"it was hard on everyone-especially your family. I'm just asking you to reconsider your decision"<p>

"There's nothing more to say", Max replied solidly narrowing his eyes slightly,"Kevin and Gwen are both capable Plumbers and you know this"

"I understand that, but we can have a full plumber team at Landon in less than three hours that can check the situation out"

"I thought you said you already had a team halfway there?"

"Oh we do", Jhon said quickly,"but as I said it could be nothing. As for the ship that crashed into the planet, I have no doubt that the descriptions match those of the Vallhala"

"That's why I'm sending Gwen and Kevin, if it really is the other half of the Vallhala-"

"Max, there's no way Ben could've survived in space conditions that long-even with the ultimatrix. What ever condition the ship was in back then won't be the same now. Not to mention the oxygen and power supply, I do apologies for my lack of faith Max but you even know this to be true", he saw Max sigh and his shoulders slough slightly, it was quiet for a long while, Max looked at Jhon to finally say something back.

Just then a dark green muscle car with two black stripes running along the car came through the gates. Max couldn't pick a better time for them to arrive. The car roared to a halt and Max was greeted by a bear hug from his granddaughter, he chuckled softly,"how ya doing kiddo"

"Better now", he could tell she sounded tired. They broke away from their hug as Kevin stood before him, instead of hugs they appropriately shook hands.

"Glad you two could make it", Jhon said from behind Max.

"What's this about", Kevin asked knowing fully it was about some sort of alien species trying to take over earth. Jhon turned around and went into the building with the others following close behind, explaining along the way.

"Yesterday we received reports of an un-identified space craft orbiting a restricted fly zone, a small security shuttle was sent to investigate the ship but no reports went in except a distress signal was sent out before all contact with the shuttle silenced", they walked past the giant ultimatrix symbol in the main lobby, the symbol that stood for freedom and justice.

"So you want us to find out what happened", Gwen said.

"Well not exactly. You see after we lost contact with the ship the planet security team tried looking on a holographic map for any signs of the ships"

"And you found them?"

"Yes", her Grandfather replied suddenly,"the map confirmed that they where still in orbit, but that's not all"

"Let me take a wild guess, theirs dangerousness Alien activity", Kevin spoke up, Max faced him briefly before turning his attention to the corridor before them.

"Not that we know of", Jhon spoke again, it seemed that the facts where being passed by both the men,"the shuttle responded automatically by setting a course for the planet base. It would've landed successfully if it hadn't still been attached to the un-identified ship, therefore the other ship pulled it from its original course and both ships crashed somewhere on the surface"

"I didn't know we had security ships patrolling other planets", Kevin pipped in.

"We don't. The planet and security belongs to Weyland Industries"

"Then why are we responding to their problem"

"Because Weyland lost contact with the planet, and since we deal with Alien threats they've sent us every last thing they received from the planet"

"But you said it yourself that your not sure if it's Alien", Gwen said with confusion trailing over her voice,"that ship could be anything"

"We already know what the ship is", Max said this time, they noticed his slight change of tone,"it's the second half of the Vallhala that went missing", Max didn't need to look at Kevin and Gwen's reaction, no doubt it was the same reaction he had when he looked ver the map. He was the only one to confirm the that it was the same ship."and the last things that where on that ship killed a lot of good people", everyone knew all too well who Max was mainly referring to.

"Max is right", Jhon continued as they reached the rooftop,"if these are the same creatures that took over the ship before, imagine what is happening at the planet right now"

"This is stupid", Kevin muttered,"these things aren't like the aliens we deal with, they are animals you can't arrest them"

"Kevin's right, what ever these things are where animals probably being studied", Gwen glanced at Kevin and her grandfather. They stopped walking as they approached a small shuttle.

"You see that's the problem, we haven't got anything on these creatures-no information-nothing. That's why I sent a small team ahead to capture and study one of these creatures. We're hoping that by the time you arrive there my team will have found a weakness so we can remove these things as quickly as possible"

"More importantly", Max added,"we have no idea what's happening to the people there, I need you to do your job and help anyone you can"

"Will do Grandpa", Gwen said giving him one last hug.

"be careful kiddo"

* * *

><p><span><strong>I know it's been a while, I'm just trying to plan this fic out a bit more. Thanx to all you followers and don't worry I'm not giving up with this story, note you may notice some mistakes since this isn't a big chapter.<strong>


End file.
